Vivre notre vie comme bon nous semble
by Lyncan
Summary: Sasuke aime depuis un petit moment déjà Naruto et il ne sait pas s'il peut lui avouer ou non. Naruto lui fait-il semblant de ne pas comprendre ? Itachi est frivole et ne peut s'empêcher de batifoler mais sera-t-il fidèle un jour ? Trouveras-t-il le "béguin" ? /!\ Lemon & Yaoi /!\
1. Révélation double

_**Personnages principaux :**_ Sasuke-Naruto Itachi-Deidara

Histoire de mon invention, personnages du manga : Naruto.

**Attention :/!\ Lemon plus ou moins hard.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vivre notre vie comme bon nous semble<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Introduction :<strong>

14 ans d'existences et 13 ans que je le connais, Dans ces 13 ans de vie partagé 5 ans de souffrances et une année de pleurs. Depuis mes 8 ans je me suis rendus compte de mes sentiments pour mon meilleur ami. Je dois rester le même contre mes sentiments. Je dois rester froid, éternellement. Puis, lorsqu'il a le dos tourné je laisse mes larmes s'échapper, pas longtemps c'est vrai, mais assez pour me calmer. Lui et son éternel sourire… Ils me rendent fou. Je ne dois pas le fixer trop longtemps pour éviter qu'il comprenne. Lorsqu'il dort chez moi je fais des nuits blanches. Il me bouleverse mes habitudes…

* * *

><p><strong>Révélation double :<strong>

- Hey ! Sasuke !

Je sortis de ma rêverie par la présence d'une main qui s'agite devant mon nez.

- Tu ne m'écoutais pas n'est-ce-pas ?

- Heu… Si, tu parlais de… mission…

Il soupira.

- Non, tu ne m'écoutais pas.

- Désolé je pensais à autre chose.

- Mouai. Tu es souvent dans les nuages ces derniers temps.

- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi.

- Mais c'est la vérité.

- Ferme la.

Je fis semblant de grogner pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter. Ce qu'il fit.

- Naruto, Sasuke, c'est l'heure de dormir.

- Oui Madame.

- Naruto, arrêtes d'appeler ma mère ''Madame''.

- Désolé… Règle de politesse.

Il tira la langue et se glissa dans mon lit. Je remercia la tentation de tout mon cœur. J'hésitai un moment. A me demander si je n'allais pas dormir par terre ou dans le canapé du salon.

- Sasuke qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il avait une expression si interloqué que je rougis faiblement. Ses yeux s'arrondirent et je détourna le regard.

- Sasuke tu es malade ?

- Oui, enfin, non.

Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que j'étais malade de lui.

- Oui ou non ?

- Non je ne suis pas malade !

Je me glissa dans le lit à mon tour, bougon. Naruto se mit à ricaner et passa sa main sur mes abdominaux. Son ventre collé à mon dos. Je ne pût m'empêcher de rougir fortement, heureusement, il ne pouvait le voir.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu vas vite comprendre.

Il commença à me faire des gui-lis et je me mis à éclater de rire.

- Naruto !.. Stop !..

Il continua, ignorant mon ordre. Je lui attrapa les mains et me retourna. Il me regarda, le sourire aux lèvres et des yeux rieurs. Je lui donna un sourire à mon tour. Je vis pour la première fois une expression très sérieuse sur son visage. Il me fixait, me dévisageait, cela devint vite gênant pour moi et je détourna mon regard, ma tête suivant le mouvement.

- Sasuke.

Un frisson me parcourut. C'était quoi cette voix sensuelle ?! J'essayai tant bien que mal de contrôler mes réactions.

- Bonne nuit Sasuke.

Ses mots se déposèrent sur ma joue. Choqué, je me retourna, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Bonne nuit !

Mon ton sec ramena Naruto à l'ordre et on s'endormit.

Quand je me réveilla, ma première réaction fût la surprise. J'avais réussi à m'endormir avec Naruto à mes côtés. En parlant de Naruto… Où il est ?! A mes côtés il y avait un vide. Je me recoucha, regardant le plafond. Pourquoi m'a t-il fait la bise hier soir ? A moins que se n'étais qu'un rêve ! Cette histoire me perturbait.

Naruto sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux plats avec une simple serviette bleu (la mienne) autour de la taille. Je baissa mon regard vers lui et me mit sur le ventre, la tête dans mon oreiller.

Il ricana et vint poser ses mains sur mes épaules. Je me mit à frissonner à ce contact.

- Sasuke fais pas semblant de dormir, je t'ai vu.

Je grogna, mon visage n'étant pas prêt à être dévoilé.

- Sasuke debout !

Il m'enleva la couverture d'un geste vif et comme il l'avait prévu je me mis à m'énerver.

- Naruto ! Uzuratonkashi !

Je me leva en tenant encore mon oreiller sur mon visage et alla à mon armoire. Bien évidement, le bordel de Naruto me fit trébucher et je tomba à plat ventre. Je me releva tout de même comme si de rien n'était et repris mon chemin. Naruto se tordait de rire. J'enlevai mon oreiller, prêt à engueuler Naruto, lorsqu'un mur me barra le chemin. Je tomba lourdement sur le cul sous les éclats de rire de Naruto.

- P'tain ça fait mal ! Je vous déteste…

Je me massa les fesses et retins mes larmes. Naruto vint à moi et s'accroupit prêt de moi pour me frotter le dos.

- Tu parles d'un Uchiwa…

Je commença à sangloter.

- Tu parles d'un Uzumaki !

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux, mon visage étant à quelques centimètres du sien. Quand je m'en rendis compte mes rougeurs revinrent rapidement. Alors que je m'apprêtais à baisser la tête une main vint prendre mon menton. Naruto rigola et me regarda de nouveau avec son expression sérieuse. J'étais paniqué. Je sentais que j'étais en danger. Il s'avança un peu plus de moi et je ferma les yeux.

- Sasuke.

Non, arrêtes avec cette voix ! Je repris mes esprits et repoussa Naruto de toutes mes forces. Je me releva précipitamment et alla chercher mes affaires dans mon armoire. Je ne savais plus comment réagir. D'un côté je l'aime et j'aurais pût me laisser faire mais d'un autre je ne me sentais pas prêt.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire ?! Je ne trouve pas ça drôle !

- Moi non plus je ne trouve pas ça drôle, je suis sérieux.

Je le regarda vivement avant de terminer de m'habiller.

- Sasuke…

Il commença à s'avancer vers moi, je l'entendais. Je me retourna.

- Stop ! T'approches plus !

- Mais Sasuke…

- Arrêtes avec cette voix si sensuelle !

Je me tint la tête, mes sentiments essayant de surpasser ma raison et mes gestes.

- Sasuke-kun.

Il me prit les poignets et me plaqua contre le mur. Je le regardai terrorisé.

- Je ne… Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi !

- Tu mens Sasuke.

- Non !

Je recommençai à pleurer. Je ne voulais pas, s'il devait tomber amoureux j'aurais voulu que se soit d'une fille. Rien de plus normal. Certainement pas de moi.

- Sasuke… Désolé.

Il me caressa tendrement la joue en me souriant. Je me blottis dans ses bras. J'avais besoin de réconfort et il le savait. Il fredonnait ma musique favorite et je passai des larmes aux sanglots et des sanglots à l'écoute la plus silencieuse. Lorsque la dernière note fredonnée se fit entendre j'étais complètement calmé. Je restais quand même dans ses bras, respirant à plein poumon son odeur. Il caressait tendrement ma tête. Alors que j'allais lui avouer mes sentiments et ma réaction mon frère rentra.

* * *

><p>Sasuke : C'est très confus dans ma tête... Et puis pourquoi tu t'éclates à me faire tomber ?!<p>

Auteur : Ben, il faut bien que tu sois troublé.

Naruto : Ouai ! Et puis moi j'aime bien quand tu fais le maladroit Sasuke.

Sasuke : *soupir* Vous êtes sadique...

Auteur & Naruto : Et fiers de l'être :D

* * *

><p>C'est mon premier texte sur ce site. Pour le moment les Lemons sont prévus mais vous en aurez pas avant le chapitre... *fouille dans ses feuilles* Chapitre 6 pour le lemon avec l'Uchiwa et l'Uzumaki.<p>

Pour les review : Je ne sais pas trop comment marche le site mais je vais essayer de faire un effort pour vous répondre à tous.

Pour la parution des prochains chapitres : 1 fois toutes les 2 semaines minimum.

Je crois que c'est tout. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.


	2. Itachi dépasse les bornes

_Précédemment Sasuke était troublé par Naruto et ce dernier a faillit lui offrir un baiser. Cependant Sasuke a nettement refusé et s'est mit à pleurer. Naruto l'a réconforté. _

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi dépasse les bornes<strong>

* * *

><p>- Finis les câlins les garçons, vous devez venir prendre le petit déjeuner.<p>

- Frapper…

- Comment p'tit frère ?

Je m'enleva des bras de celui que j'aimais et alla attraper mon frère par le col.

- Je t'ai dit de frapper avant d'entrer !

- Je frappe si je veux !

- Non, tu es obligé ! Ou sinon je vais te frapper que tu ne vas plus rien y comprendre !

- Essaye pour voir !

- Avec plaisir !

- Euh, les frérots ne vous battez pas…

- Restes en dehors de ça !

Pour une fois, Itachi et moi, avions été synchro en parlant à Naruto. Lui, par contre, se mit en colère et tandis qu'il essayait de nous séparer mon frère eut la bonne idée de détacher la serviette qui cachait l'intimité de Naruto. Je fus une seconde fois synchro, mais ce coup-ci, avec Naruto. On se mit à rougir fortement. Moi je me retourna et lui ramassa sa serviette.

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! Dattebayo !

- Mmmmh, t'es pas mal Naruto. Dis moi combien de fois tu l'as fais ?

Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir quel genre de geste mon frère était en train de montrer à Naruto.

- Non mais tu vas pas bien !? Infos confidentielle ! Et puis il faut que je m'habille !

Naruto se retourna et Itachi ne pût résister à le prendre dans ses bras.

- Dis moi Naruto, voudrais-tu que je vole ta virginité ?

Non mais quel culot ! Je suis ici merde ! La colère montait en moi tandis que Naruto restait bouche bée. N'entendant aucune réponse mon grand frère pervers ne se gêna pas pour lui mordiller le cou et passer sa main sur la peau de Naruto.

- Ita… Itachi…

- Hey, frérot. Tu nous laisses utiliser ton lit ?

Je ne pût me résoudre à répondre et puis c'était peut être mieux ainsi pour Naruto. Mon frère le viole, Naruto m'accuse de ne pas être intervenus et il m'annonce qu'il ne veut plus jamais me voir. Ouai, c'était une solution.

Pendant qu je réfléchissais mon frère culbuta Naruto sur le lit. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à repousser mon frère qui avait trop de force. Moi, je fis mine de sortir indifférent. Alors que j'allais passer le pas de ma porte Naruto se mit à gémir d'une voix plaintive sous les caresses de mon frère.

- Sas… Sasuke… S'il te plaît…

Je m'arrêta et le regarda. Il me tendait la main, les yeux en larmes et le regard triste.

- Sasuke…

Mon frère lui prit le poignet de la main qu'il me tendait pour la bloquer sur le lit et lui tourna la tête pour l'embrasser. Il se fit mordre la lèvre inférieure rapidement.

- Je ne… Veux… Pas… Pas avec toi…

- Je vais te faire ressentir l'extase donc arrêtes de faire le difficile !

- Arrêtez !

J'avais craqué. Tant pis si tout le monde nous traite après, je veux qu'il n'appartienne qu'à moi.

- Que viens-tu de dire ?

- Tu as très bien entendus mais je vais quand même te le répéter mais différemment. Naruto est à moi donc bas les pattes sale vermine !

- Sasuke.

- Petit frère idiot, je m'amuse avec qui je veux et se n'est pas toi qui va me faire changer mes habitudes. De plus, Naruto est très bien roulé, à les yeux bleus et il est blond. C'est tout à fait mon genre, même mon idéal, et j'aime apprendre aux autres à être ''uke''.

- Tu ne lui apprendras rien de force !

- Je vais lui apprendre plus de chose que toi !

Il se leva et me poussa contre le mur, mettant de chaque côtés de ma tête ses mains.

- TU veux que je t'apprenne aussi ?

Mon seul réflexe fût de lui mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre ainsi qu'un coup de genoux.

- Tu ne m'auras pas vivant.

Je regarda un instant Naruto et lui fit signe d'aller s'habiller. Il me regarda un instant à son tour avant de secouer la tête et de partir dans la salle de bain.

- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu fais petit frère.

- Toi aussi car la prochaine fois que tu le touches je te castre.

Il s'en alla de la chambre un sourire plutôt satisfait aux lèvres. Je le regardais partir sans bouger lorsqu'une main me retourna et me plaqua d e nouveau au mur.

- Merci Sasuke.

Je n'eus le temps de dire mot ni de réagir car il se jeta sur mes lèvres et m'offrit un baiser passionné. Quand il s'arrêta et qu'il détacha nos lèvres je me mis à trembler, les joues rouges et je m'affala au sol. Naruto lui était aux anges et me regardait le sourire aux lèvres.

- On va manger S'suke ?

* * *

><p>Nar : Dobe d'Itachi ! T'as faillit me violer !<p>

Ita : Tu es tellement canon que je n'ai put m'en empecher.

Nar : *** frisson ***

Sas : Ne le touche plus jamais ! Et toi préviens moi avant de m'embrasser !

Nar : Je vais t'embrasser. * **kiss *** Alors comment tu trouves ?

Sas : * **rougit** * Bof…

Ita : A mon tour Naruto !

Nar & Sas : NON !

* * *

><p>Voilà. Chapitre 2 finis. On s'approche petit à petit de leur première fois.<p> 


	3. Officiel

_Précédemment Itachi a voulu violer Naruto devant les yeux de Sasuke. En premier lieu ce dernier ne s'en préoccupa pas, pensant que ça arrangerai son problème, mais Naruto l'appelant il se monta contre son frère pour sauver celui qu'il aimait. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Officiel<strong>

* * *

><p>Je le regarda rapidement et me releva. Il me prit la main et sautilla à côté de moi. Je n'avais pas les idées assez claires pour le repousser et lorsque l'on rentra dans la cuisine où toute ma famille et celle de Naruto (invitée par la mienne) nous virent la réaction fût immédiate. Ma mère laissa tomber le petit déjeuner de mon frère dans un grand fracas, ce dernier m'envoya un regard noir que je lui retourna. Mon père inonda la table en laissant couler le café dans sa tasse déjà pleine. Le père à Naruto, qui était entrain de raconter une mission, se mit en bug et la mère de Naruto fût la seule à sourire. En voyant cette scène je lâcha la main de l'énergumène et alla m'asseoir. Il me regarda sans perdre le sourire et s'assied à côté de moi. J'avais repris mon air sérieux tandis que Naruto avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule.<p>

- Bonjour Père, bonjour Mère. Salutation Kushina et Minato.

Personne ne me répondit sauf Kushina qui était dans le même état que son fils.

- Bonjour Sasuke, vous avez bien dormis ?

- Naruto comme un bébé, mais dommage pour moi car il est toujours aussi agité.

- C'est parce que je rêve de toi, Teme.

- Il faudrait te mettre dans un asile tu sais ?

- T'en que je suis avec toi.

Je soupira.

- Et puis il n'y a pas que moi qu'il faut mettre à l'asile.

Il offrit un très gentil regard noir à mon frère qui lui répondu avec un sourire sadique.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Naruto.

- Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?!

Mon père se réveilla enfin pour calmer les choses.

- Arrêtes Itachi ou tu montes dans ta chambre !

- Allons Fugaku détends toi. Ce n'est qu'un nouveau jeu.

Le père de Naruto avait, lui aussi, débugué.

- Se n'est pas un nouveau jeu Papa. J'aime réellement Sasuke-kun.

Il me prit le bras et se blottit contre moi. Ma mère qui avait recommencé l'omelette d'Itachi faillit lui verser dessus.

- Allons fiston la plaisanterie va trop loin là…

- Mais Papa je te dis que les sentiments que j'ai pour Sasuke sont réels.

- Minato d'amour, Naruto n'a jamais menti.

Elle regarda son fils avec un tendre sourire.

- Si tu es sûr de tes sentiments alors fonce mon ange.

Naruto sourit et moi je m'étouffa avec le café que j'étais en train de boire. Je n'arrêtai pas de tousser. Naruto vint poser ses lèvres sur les miennes comme si c'était naturel. J'ouvrai de grands yeux lorsque Naruto fit entrer sa langue dans ma bouche. Je me débattis jusqu'à en faire basculer la chaise et tomber au sol. Naruto m'accompagna dans ma chute pour continuer à m'embrasser.

- Ouai vas-y mon ange !

- Mon cœur ne l'encourage pas.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Notre fils a trouvé son bonheur auprès de Sasuke et je trouve ça normal de l'encourager.

- Merci Maman.

Il avait relâché totalement l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi. J'avais le souffle coupé et je ne bougeais pas. Il venait de me rouler une pelle ! Je devins pivoine. J'étais dans mon monde et j'entendais à peine ce qui se passé autour de moi. Je m'effleura les lèvres comme si le goût de celles de Naruto y était encore. Je me releva en regardant le sol.

- Non mais ton fils va pas bien ! Faire ça au mien !

- Fugaku calmes toi… Moi non plus je ne comprend pas.

- Minato, Naruto t'a dit qu'il aimait Sasuke. Tout est normal.

- Normal ?! Nos enfants sont gays !

- Fugaku, ça ne me gêne pas moi t'en que Naruto est heureux.

- Je suis d'accord avec Kushina, mon chéri. Tant que Sasuke est heureux…

- C'est un Uchiwa de grande famille ! Je m'oppose à cette décision !

- Naruto ?

- Oui S'suke ?

Je le pris par le haut du T-shirt et l'embrassa à mon tour. Il fût un peu surpris mais se détendis. Il se colla un peu plus à moi et passa ses bras autour de ma taille. Mon père se leva d'un coup, tapant des poings sur la table. Itachi murmura un ''pas mal'' à peine audible. Naruto sentant la colère de mon père s'éveiller il se recula, brisant le baiser que je lui offrait. Malheureusement j'en voulais plus et lui fit comprendre en le bloquant contre la table et l'embrassant plus sauvagement. Il se laissa tendrement faire, déposant ses mains sur les miennes. Ce fut mon père qui nous sépara.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Vous déshonorez la famille !

Il s'apprêtait à donner une claque à Naruto lorsque je le poussa à terre.

- Ne le touche pas !

Tout le monde restait bouche bée devant mon attitude, moi qui normalement n'osait même pas regarder mon paternel.

- Tu vas payer Sasuke, et très cher.

- Je sais frérot.

Mon père se leva dans une colère noire. Je me préparais déjà à succomber lorsque ma mère, Kushina et Naruto s'interposèrent entre mon père et moi.

- Tu ne vas pas brutaliser notre fils tout de même !?

- Tu n'as pas honte Fugaku ?

- Il n'a fait que me défendre.

Fugaku n'arrivait pas à se calmer, il était vraiment à sa dernière limite.

- Naruto vas dehors avec Sasuke !

Naruto hocha la tête et me prit par le poignet. Une fois sortis il me prit la main et on se promena à travers les rues. Aucun de nous deux n'arrivait à trouver un sujet de conversation, on restait silencieux. Vers la fin de la journée, avant le coucher du Soleil, il me tira en dehors du village.

* * *

><p>Nar : Tu m'as sauvé Sasuke !<p>

Sas : C'était par instinct Uzuratonkashi.

Nar : Même j'en suis très heureux et du premier baiser que tu m'as offert aussi.

Sas : ***soupir***

Auteur : Vous allez si bien ensemble…

Nar : Merci.

Sas : Allez vous faire voir !

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre Naruto va faire une surprise à Sauske. La famille Uchiwa aura prit une grande décision qui va bouleverser la vie de nos deux tourtereaux et Naruto va apprendre une règle de vie des Uchiwa dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence.<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre : Brisé<p> 


	4. Brisé

_Précédemment Naruto et Sasuke se sont embrassés devant leur famille. Fugaku, le père des Uchiwa, est contre cette relation « homosexuelle » qui ''détruit l'image des Uchiwa''. Minato, le père de Naruto, reste d'avis assez neutre devant ce lien entre son fils et Sasuke. Mikoto, la mère de Sasuke, et Kushina, mère de Naruto, sont plutôt d'accord pour cette relation si les sentiments de l'un et de l'autre sont concrets. Itachi lui reste de glace et taquine le nouveau couple. Fugaku se laisse emporter et Kushina ordonne à Naruto de sortir de la demeure avec Sasuke le temps que Fugaku se calme._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Brisé<strong>

* * *

><p>- Naruto on devrait rentrer.<p>

- Non je voudrais te montrer un truc avant.

Il m'emmena au bord d'un lac, me fit asseoir dans l'herbe et se plaça derrière moi.

- Tu voulais m'emmener ici simplement pour s'asseoir ?

- Non attends. 3, 2, 1…

Le Soleil se coucha derrière les arbres, parsemant le lac d'éclats de bronze. C'était d'une beauté rare.

- Naruto, c'est…

Naruto commença à chanter, le vent l'accompagnant. Il faisait danser les arbres, siffler la brise et plier les roseaux. Comme si la nature était enchanté par son chant.

Le Soleil tira sa dernière lueur avec la dernière note de Naruto. On resta encore un petit moment, sans bouger. Je commençais à somnoler lorsque Naruto me posa les mains sur le bas de mon ventre. Je mis simplement les miennes sur les siennes.

- Naruto, j'ai sommeil …

Il les enleva et se leva. Alors que je m'apprêtais à suivre son exemple il me prit dans ses bras et me souleva comme une princesse. Je tomba de fatigue avant même de réagir.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte de ma demeure tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Kushina vint à la rencontre de son fils dés que ce dernier me déposa dans mon lit. Elle l'emmena à part un peu plus loin dans le jardin.

- Naruto…

- Oui M'man ?

- Je… Je sais que tu aimes Sasuke. Que tu veux l'avoir pour toi à tout jamais.

- Évidemment. Je lui ai même montré ''le crépuscule de bronze''.

Il commençait à tout lui raconter mais, elle, elle ne l'écoutait pas.

- Naruto.

Elle le coupa dans son récit et le fit se taire, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Naruto écoutes moi. Tu sais que le clan Uchiwa a des règles et des coutumes strictes.

- Bien sûr.

- Tu connais la première ? Celle qu'ils appliquent dès la naissance ?

- Maman… J'ai déjà des difficultés à l'école, comment veux-tu que je connaisse par cœur le règlement Uchiwa ?

- Je vais devoir te la dire alors… Tu sais, ils arrangent… Obligent…

Elle se mit à pleurer, sachant que ce qu'elle allait avouer à son fils allait lui faire du mal.

- Kushina-chan… Rentres je vais lui dire.

Elle fit un câlin à Minato et partit en pleurs.

- P'pa qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu vois, Sasuke est promis à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Comment ?!

- Dès la naissance les Uchiwa sont promis à une personne. Itachi a été promis lui aussi à quelqu'un.

- Non… Je… Ne veux pas.

- Je sais Naruto. C'est difficile pour toi mais il y a pire.

- Quoi ?

- Fugaku t'interdit strictement de revoir Sasuke. Tu partiras demain matin avant qu'il ne se réveille.

- Non, il me reste trois jours…

- Naruto… Comporte toi comme un homme s'il te plaît.

Sur ce Minato fit demi-tour et rentra, laissant Naruto en pleurs.

Lorsqu'il fût calmé ses parents étaient partis et les Uchiwa dormaient. Il monta doucement les escaliers, se mit en pyjama et se coucha avec Sasuke.

La Lune effleurait la peau de celui qu'il aimait. Sasuke, le visage détendus, semblait heureux. Naruto ne réussissait pas à s'endormir, ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas. C'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait Sasuke et il préférait le contempler.

Au matin il se réveilla bien avant tous les Uchiwa et commença à faire son sac. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à reprendre son dernier T-Shirt. Problème : il était sous la tête de Sasuke. Il hésitait, le prendre ou pas ? Finalement il se dit que ça ferait un souvenir de lui à Sasuke. Tandis qu'il fermait sa valise une petite voix le surpris.

- Tu fais quoi Naruto ?

Il se retourna vers moi pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

- T'es déjà réveillé Teme ?

- Oui mais dis moi où tu comptes aller.

- Chez moi…

- Comment ?

Les yeux de Naruto devinrent larmoyants. Je me leva et alla le serrer dans mes bras.

- Arrêtes. Elle est pas drôle ta blague.

Il se retourna dans mes bras, me faisant face, en pleurs.

- Je plaisante pas !

- Mais pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Il te reste trois jours

Il hésita à me répondre, je le voyais, il réfléchissait.

- Tu m'as menti !

- Comment ?!

- Tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu aimes déjà quelqu'un.

- Tu veux parler de ma promise ?

- Oui de ta promise !

Il se détacha de moi et termina de fermer sa valise.

- Naruto…

- Tais-toi !

- Elle est plus de ce monde.

- Comment ?

- Durant une mission.

- Je… Je suis désolé Sasuke.

- Je ne l'aimais pas Naruto, il n'y a que toi.

Il rougit mais se reprit très rapidement.

- Je dois partir.

Je regarda par la fenêtre.

- Tes parents ne sont pas arrivés. Tu veux bien m'attendre ?

- Quoi ?..

Je l'embrassa et alla m'habiller.

* * *

><p>Nar : Pourquoi on doit se séparer ? *<strong>pleurs<strong>*

Auteur : Un peu de tragédie ne fait pas de mal.

Nar : Méchante !

Sas : Calme toi Naruto.

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre c'est au tour de Sasuke de faire une surprise à Naruto (petit chapitre).<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre : Dernier cadeau ?<p> 


	5. Dernier cadeau ?

_Précédemment Naruto a appris que la promise à la naissance de Sasuke est morte lors d'un mission et qu'il était donc le seul que Sasuke aime. Malheureusement Fugaku ne veut plus que Sasuke ne voit Naruto et a donc ordonné à Naruto de partir. Sasuke n'est pas au courant des agissements de son père mais n'étant pas dupe il demande à Naruto de l'attendre alors que ce dernier allait partir._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dernier cadeau ?<strong>

* * *

><p>Quand je revins il était encore là. Je lui prit la main et ouvrit la fenêtre.<p>

- Tu viens ?

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Tu verras.

On monta sur le bord de la fenêtre et on se laissa tomber. Un peu plus bas se trouvé un trampoline que l'on utilisais lors des entraînements ou de mes fugues.

La journée ne pointait toujours pas à l'horizon et je traînais derrière moi un Naruto qui ne souriait pas du tout.

- Naruto je te promet que l'on se reverra.

- Je ne pense pas Sasuke…

- Naruto, je vais te faire un cadeau que l'on n'oubliera pas donc s'il te plaît souris.

Il soupira et se força. On arriva au lac d'hier soir.

- Pourquoi tu me ramènes ici Sasuke ?

Je ne lui répondit pas et enleva sensuellement mon T-shirt ainsi que mon pantalon, sans oublier mes chaussures.

- Sas… Sasuke ! Rhabilles toi, dobe !

Je le regarda en souriant avant de plonger dans l'eau.

- Tu viens ? Elle est super bonne.

Il enleva à son tour ses vêtements et rentra dans l'eau en faisant la bombe, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand il sortit sa tête de l'eau il m'aspergea. Une bataille commença. Quelques minutes plus tard je le pris dans mes bras.

- Naruto c'est à mon tour.

- Comment ?

Je me mis à chanter et le Soleil se le va au son de mes notes. Il n'y avait pas de vent et Naruto prenait plaisir à m'accompagner sur le refrain. La fin se termina par un baiser.

- Sasuke… Merci…

- Se n'est pas fini Naruto.

- J'ai un autre cadeau ?

Je lui pris les mains et les posa sur mes fesses. Mon regard changea subitement et se remplit de tendresse intense.

- Sasuke… Je ne veux pas t'obliger…

- J'en serais extrêmement heureux Naruto.

J'étais un peu terrifié mais aussi détendu car c'était Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sas : *<strong> rougit fortement<strong> *

Nar : Kyah !

Auteur : Toujours aussi dépressif Naruto-kun ?

Nar : Non maintenant je suis impatient !

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre : Enfin Naruto et Sasuke vont se lier dans l'espoir de rester ensemble mais…<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre : Notre union<p> 


	6. Notre union

_Précédemment Sasuke sentant que lui et Naruto n'allaient plus se voir il décide de chanter à son tour au lac et de se baigner mais pas seulement._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notre Union<strong>

* * *

><p>Il me fit reculer jusqu'à un rocher et colla mon dos à celui-ci. Il me caressa la joue et m'embrassa. Ses mains vinrent caresser sans violence mes tétons déjà durcis par le baiser. Je tourna la tête, les joues rouges. Il profita que je dégage mon cou pour le lécher, l'embrasser et le mordiller un peu plus sauvagement. Je laissais échapper des soupirs de bien-aisance et m'accrocha à son caleç me pinça les tétons avant d'en titiller un avec sa langue, me laissant pousser un gémissement de surprise avant de serrer les dents et de froncer les sourcils. Il releva la tête pour me regarder intensément avant de me lécher la pomme d'Adam et de caresser, à travers mon caleçon, mon sexe. Un second gémissement de surprise s'éleva de ma gorge et je me mordis doucement la main pour ne plus en produire.<p>

- Sasuke… Tu bandes déjà.

- N… Non.

- Moi je te dis que oui.

Sur ses paroles il passa sa main sous le tissus et me caressa de toute part. Mon souffle se faisait plus court et je fermais les yeux. Il dirigea sa main, qui était jusqu'à maintenant devant, vers l'entrée de mon intimité. Il n'avait nul besoin d'humidifier ses doigts, l'eau nous arrivant jusqu'aux abdominaux ayant déjà fait le travail. Il enfonça d'abord son index avant de le faire suivre du majeur. C'est ce dernier qui me fit pousser un petit cri de douleur.

- Tu as mal S'suke ?

Je fis non de la tête en serrant les dents. Il commença à les faire bouger, les faisant caresser ma parois. Je me détendais un peu au fur et à mesure. Quand il s'en aperçu il fit rentrer le troisième et dernier doigt. Sous la nouvelle douleur je passa mes bras autour de son cou, réfugiant ma tête au creux de son épaule, haletant. Il ricana un peu et embrassa ma nuque.

- Tu es prêt S'suke ?

- Je… Je sais pas…

Il enleva ses doigts et baissa tranquillement mon caleçon.

- A… Attends Naruto ! Je ne t'ai… Je ne t'ai pas…

Il me prit la main et me fit toucher son entre-jambe. Une bosse s'y était formé.

- Il n'y a pas besoin.

Je déglutis doucement et baissa à mon tour son caleçon. Une des mains de Naruto s'attardait sur mes mamelons et l'autre glissait de ma joue à ma cuisse comme une caresse. Je passa mes mains dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il soulevait ma cuisse vers sa hanche. Je me laissais faire docilement, savourant cet instant de complicité. Il me mit son sexe à l'entrée de mon intimité et se stoppa, me regardant.

- Naruto ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

- S'suke sache que si tu me laisses faire maintenant je ne pourrais plus arrêter.

Je lui souris et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je veux satisfaire ce désir Naruto. Je le veux… Je te veux…

- En es-tu sûr ?

Je me pencha à son oreille, le serrant un peu plus contre moi.

- Fais de moi ta propriété… Na-kun.

Il n'attendit pas que je lui dise une seconde fois et enfonça doucement sa verge en moi. Je laissa un cri d'extase m'envahir et sortir de mes entrailles. Naruto bougeait doucement en moi, d'une allure saccadée. J'aperçus un sourire sadique sur son visage.

- Tu es étroit S'suke mais tu crépites tellement. Ça te fais autant d'effet ?

Les yeux mi-clos je me concentrais sur mon souffle, laissant passer le commentaire.

- Tu aimes ça ?

Il accéléra la cadence et me vola des cris de douleur mêlés à de la sensualité. Je savais qu'il attendait une réponse mais j'avais du mal à placer mes mots entre mes gémissements. Mes mains accrochèrent sa nuque et mes ongles le griffèrent. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Je voulais rester à ses côtés pour toujours. Il se retira et me prit dans ses bras avant de me soulever pour m'amener sur l'herbe encore fraîche. Il m'y allongea doucement et on s'embrassa follement.

- Naruto… Je t'en pris. Allons jusqu'au bout.

Il hocha la tête et mit mes jambes sur ses épaules, soulevant un peu mes hanches. Il se pencha et embrassa mon ventre. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à me pénétrer de nouveau des cris nous interrompirent.

* * *

><p>Sas : * <strong>frisson<strong> * C'est quoi ça ? Je suis…

Nar : Je suis Seme ! Yeah !

Sas : J'y crois pas…

Auteur : Tu auras ta revanche Sasuke-kun ne t'inquiète pas. Euh… Pourquoi tu as activé tes pupilles ?

Sas : Pour te tuer !

Nar : Attends la fin de l'histoire au moins Teme.

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre la séparation va être brutale.<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre : Déchirure<p> 


	7. Déchirure

_Précédemment Sasuke et Naruto ont eu leur premier rapport même si ce dernier sera incomplet._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Déchirure<strong>

* * *

><p>- Sale Uzumaki !<p>

- Fugaku, c'est mon fils ne le traites pas ainsi !

Courant vers nous nos deux familles criaient. Sachant qu'on allait être séparés de force je demanda d'un plaintive :

- Embrasses moi, Na-kun…

Il comprit et m'offrit un baiser mêlant passion sauvage et tendresse. Des larmes se posèrent au coin de mes yeux et dès que Naruto s'éloignait ne serais-ce qu'un peu je le forçais à revenir malgré que mon souffle était inégal et rapide.

Minato souleva son fils de dessus et le déposa un peu plus loin.

- Rhabilles-toi Naruto !

- Mais p'pa…

- Habilles toi !

Je me leva pour rejoindre Naruto mais mon père me prit par les épaules, me retourna et m'offrit une belle claque. Je tomba à genoux.

Naruto, qui avait terminé de se rhabiller, se retourna brusquement au bruit de la claque.

- Tu n'es qu'une traînée ! Rhabilles toi et rentre à la maison !

Je tremblais, pas de peur ni de douleur mais de rage. Je me rhabilla doucement sous les yeux de tous. Je me releva et regarda mon père, des yeux pleins de haine.

- Rentres maintenant fils indigne.

Je tourna mon regard vers Naruto qui tentait de cacher ses larmes avant de tourner un regard plein de confiance vers mon père.

- Non.

Je couru vers mon amant et lui sauta dans les bras.

- Je ne veux pas me séparer de lui et tu n'as pas le droit de m'y forcer.

J'embrassai langoureusement mon amant qui répondit à mon baiser.. Mon père fulminait de rage et je risquais de bien me faire amocher. C'est mon frère qui vint nous séparer.

- Sasuke si tu continus ainsi tu vas mourir.

- Je m'en fou ! Je me laisserai mourir si vous m'enlevez de ses bras !

Je me pris une nouvelle claque sur le haut du crâne beaucoup plus forte que le première. Mon père me prit par le haut du T-shirt et me tira jusqu'à la maison. Il me fit monter les escaliers et me jeta violemment sur mon lit.

- Tu viendras me voir pour t'excuser plus tard !

- Je ne m'excuserai pas !

Il sortit de ma chambre en claquant la porte tandis que je me recroquevillai dans mes draps. J'aperçus le T-shirt de Naruto et le pris contre moi en chouinant. Tout le reste de la journée je resta dans ma chambre à cogiter sur ce qu'on avait pût terminer. Fermant les yeux pour me rappeler de chaque mouvement, chaque coup de reins. La nuit je réussissais à dormir un peu par petites pauses.

* * *

><p>Nar : Il est violent ton père…<p>

Sas : Ouai… Il est plus gentil avec grand frère.

Ita : Normale je suis ''grand'' et toi ''petit''.

Sas : Te moques pas de ma taille hermine !

Ita : Qu'est-ce que tu as le dominé !

Nar : Vous battez pas…

Auteur : Laisse les Naruto ils sont toujours comme ça.

Nar & Auteur : * **soupir ***

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre Sasuke devra trouver une solution mais pas forcément la bonne.<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre : Crever d'amour<p> 


	8. Crever d'amour

_Précédemment Sasuke et Naruto ne purent terminer leur union. Leurs pères les séparèrent et Sasuke malgré sa folle envie, qu'il montra fortement, de rester avec Naruto se fit réprimander par Fugaku plus que sévèrement. En ce moment il reste cloîtré dans sa chambre depuis plusieurs heures._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Crever d'amour<strong>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin je me leva à la même heure que la journée précédente et regarda par la fenêtre. Ma mère toqua à la porte et rentra sans attendre ma réponse.<p>

- Mon chéri… Viens manger avec nous je t'en pris.

Je regarda par dessus mon épaule les yeux ternes, mimant un sourire.

- Bonjour Mère.

Elle vint me prendre dans ses bras, les yeux en pleurs.

- Sasuke reprends goût à la vie ! Je sais que tu l'aimais.

- Je vais bien mère.

- Non tu ne vas pas bien !

Je la décala et me leva, lui tendant la main.

- On va manger ?

Elle me dévia la main offerte et m'embrassa le front. On descendit côte à côte les escaliers avant d'arriver à la cuisine. Itachi dévia le regard en me voyant et mon père déplia son journal. Je m'installa sous les encouragements de ma mère et commença à boire mon café. C'était le silence pour une fois dans la cuisine puis vint le moment auquel je m'attendais.

- Tu venus t'excuser ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre quand me vint une idée.

- De toute façon je vais être obligé de le voir pour les entraînements et les missions.

- J'ai demandé que tu sois changé d'équipe.

- Comment ?! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Oh que si je peux.

- Je ne veux plus être ninja si c'est comme ça !

- Tu es du clan Uchiwa et tes compétences pourraient, un jour, dépasser celles de ton frère.

- Je m'en fou ! Je renie le clan !

Je compris que c'était mal et que mon père n'allait pas laisser passer un tel affront mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire comprendre autrement et puis je devais lâcher ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

- Répètes !

- Je renie le clan ! Avant d'être un Uchiwa je suis Sasuke ! Naruto l'a comprit, LUI !

Je me leva brusquement et couru à ma chambre.

- Je te déteste !

Je claqua ma porte et la ferma à clefs. Je m'essaya au milieu de ces quatre murs qui m'avaient vu grandir. Je devais trouver une solution. J'ouvris la fenêtre. Mon père avait enlevé le trampoline. Je ne pouvais pas non plus passer par la porte principale. Je lâcha ma colère contre le mur avec un coup de poing. Je voulais mettre fin à ma vie mais je savais que ça ferais de la peine à Naruto. Je me coucha et ne descendit plus pendant plusieurs jours. Ma mère et mon frère s'inquiétaient pour moi. De temps en temps ils venaient me parler derrière ma porte. Je ne buvais plus, ne mangeais plus. J'allais juste de temps en temps aux toilettes mais je me recouchais directement après. Je devenais de plus en plus faible en squelettique. Mon père ne s'inquiétait nullement et ma mère essayait de le raisonner.

- Merci Mère mais je pense ne plus être capable d'un seul pas.

Je ferma doucement les yeux me rappelant des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds de Naruto. Ça me faisait du mal mais je voulais le revoir. Je sentais mon cœur se mourir au fur et à mesure et je le blessais d'avantage. J'entendis quelqu'un dans les escaliers puis mon verrous se déverrouiller. Je ne bougea pas de mon lit, cet effort m'étant impossible. Je restais la tête vers le mur, mon regard le fixant, tournant le dos à la porte qui s'ouvrait. Personne n'avait les clefs pour l'ouvrir sauf moi et…

* * *

><p>Ita &amp; Nar : Tu es débile de te laisser mourir !<p>

Sas : Désolé mais même moi je ne savais pas que c'était mon intention.

Ita : Alors qui ?

Ita & Nar & Sas : * **se tournent vers l'auteur avec un regard plein de haine** * Lyncan !

Auteur : Laissez un message après le *** Paf ***

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre Sasuke va faire des efforts pour se rétablir mais il ne sera pas le seul.<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre : Le vent du changement<p> 


	9. Le vent du changement

_Précédemment Sasuke se laissait peu à peu mourir car il ne pouvait plus voir son « Soleil ». Il perdait le goût de vivre par l'interdiction de son père très stricte._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Le vent du changement<strong>

* * *

><p>- S'suke ?<p>

Je me tourna à peine, les larmes aux yeux.

- Naruto ?..

Il vint vers moi en marchant doucement mais contrairement à d'habitude il n'arpentait pas son magnifique sourire. Au contraire il était apeuré, sûrement par mon état. Il s'arrêta, tremblant, à un mètre de moi. Je m'assis difficilement sur le bord du lit laissant paraître ma baisse de masse. Les yeux de Naruto s'arrondirent et il mit sa main devant la bouche pour éviter de crier d'horreur.

- Sas… Sas… Sasuke qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

Je ne dis rien et baissa mon regard terne au sol. Je me sentais coupable de tout et ne trouvais même plus la force de regarder Naruto en face. Il vint tout de même poser ses mains sur les miennes, s'accroupissant devant moi. Je leva mon regard vers le sien et dans une douce poussée je me retrouva allongé. J'essayai de lever mes bras mais ils refusaient d'obéir. Naruto vint glisser ses mains au creux des miennes et m'embrassa tendrement. J'étais de nouveau heureux, son baiser me rendant la flamme qui étincelait autrefois en moi. Malheureusement, même si mon moral allait mieux, mon physique restait le même.

Mon frère rentra dans la chambre à son tour apportant un repas complet.

- Tiens petit frère. Manges.

- J'ai pas faim.

- S'suke !

- Sasuke si tu ne manges pas tu vas mourir. Tu voudrais pas faire ça à Naruto ?

- Non… Mais j'ai pas faim.

Naruto prit une fourchette et me la mis devant la bouche que je ferma fermement. Il la mangea donc à ma place et tandis que je regardais ailleurs il me prit le menton et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Sous la surprise je les avais entrouvertes et il fit passer la nourriture de sa bouche à la mienne. Je refusa tout de même d'avaler. Mon frère s'approcha et me boucha le nez. Sous la contrainte j'avalai bruyamment et repris mon souffle à grande bouffées. Itachi retira la contrainte avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Eh ben p'tit frère on avait du mal à respirer ?

- Bourreau ! Tu veux ma mort ?

Naruto rigola et me serra dans ses bras, pouvant presque toucher ses épaules en même temps.

- Il a raison S'suke il faut que tu manges.

- C'est pas une raison valable pour vouloir ma mort.

- Si on essaye de te faire manger sans te tuer tu ne veux pas manger.

- Méchant grand frère !

- S'suke si on te promet de ne plus faire ça tu mangeras tout ?

- Oui… Na-kun. Mais que si ça vient de toi.

J'avais réussi à le déstabiliser et il rougit. Je lui sourie et lui pris les mains.

- Tu veux bien ? Na-kun.

- Bien… Bien sûr.

Il prit de nouveau une bouchée et s'approcha de moi. Je sourie et alla gentiment chercher ma nourriture. Mon plat terminé Naruto était pivoine et à bout de souffle. Itachi était redescendu et nous étions seuls.

- Na-kun ?

- Oui S'suke ?

- J'ai soif.

Il soupira et me tendit le verre plein. Je le regarda longuement sans bouger.

- Na-kun…

- S'suke je suis à bout là.

- S'il te plaît, Na-kun.

- La dernière fois alors.

Je hocha la tête et il mit l'eau dans sa bouche. Je colla mes lèvres et avala doucement, petite gorgée par petite gorgée, allant jusqu'à titiller sa langue lorsque sa bouche fût vide. Il rougit et me repoussa. Je détacha nos lèvres et lui lécha le peu d'eau qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Naruto-kun… Je te veux.

Tandis que je l'allongeais il me repoussa encore.

- Naruto-kun pourquoi ?

- Je risque de te casser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu es trop frêle et puis je suis resté trop longtemps. Ton père risque de me remarquer.

- Il ne sait pas que tu es là ?

- Non, ta mère s'occupait de ton père pendant que je rentrais.

Il se mit à ricaner.

- Na-kun… Promets moi de revenir demain.

- S'suke… Si je le pouvais je viendrais tous les jours…

- Alors viens tous les jours.

- S'suke…

Je pris un regard triste et mouilla mes yeux.

- J'essaierais…

Je sourie soudainement et le pris dans mes bras.

- Je te promets à mon tour de me rétablir le plus vite possible.

- Je l'espère S'suke.

Il se leva et toqua deux coups à la porte. Itachi ouvrit et prit Naruto par le bras. Sur l'instant je fût parcouru d'un frisson de jalousie mais Naruto me calma en me disant au revoir de la main. Quand la porte fût fermé je me recoucha et me rendormi profondément.

Les jours suivants je m'entraînais à remarcher correctement dans ma chambre avec l'aide de Naruto ou d'Itachi. Je commençai à reprendre une alimentation correcte et me reposais à des heures habituelles. Mikoto et Itachi étaient très fiers de moi et de ma motivation tandis que mon père ne remarquait aucun changement. Son fils ne se laissait plus mourir et c'était suffisant pour lui.

* * *

><p>Sas : Enfin je reprend le dessus.<p>

Nar : Oui, tu ne te laisse plus mourir.

Sas : Je parlais que j'étais Seme.

Nar : Nooooonnnn !

Auteur : Calme Naruto ça va encore changer.

Sas : * **active ses Sharingans** *

* * *

><p>Les prochains chapitres seront d'un point de vue d'Itachi et lui seront dédié. Il y aura bien sûr un Lemon et je reviendrais rapidement au SasuXNaru.<p>

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre les parents vont partir et laisser Itachi s'occuper de Sasuke mais le grand frère à un autre projet en tête. Cependant il devrat cuisiner pour le plaisir de son frère.<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre : Une soirée bien partie<p> 


	10. Une soirée bien partis

_Précédemment Naruto venait rendre visite à Sasuke qui se rétablissait petit à petit sans que Fugaku ne le sache. _

(POV (Point De Vue) Itachi)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Une soirée bien partis<strong>

* * *

><p>Mon petit frère ne se laissait plus mourir, me laissait l'aider et il reprenait du poil de la bête. J'étais assez fier à vrai dire. Même s'il ne voulait toujours pas sortir de sa chambre.<p>

- Itachi.

- Oui Père ?

- Ta mère et moi allons partir quelques jours. Tu es assez grand pour t'occuper de tout et fais en sorte de ne pas faire rentrer l'Uzumaki ici.

- Oui Père.

L'Uzumaki… Naruto avait vraiment un accro avec Père. Mais je le laisserai quand même venir, c'est grâce à lui que Sasuke va mieux. Une fois partis j'attendis l'arrivé habituelle de Naruto. Il n'y en avait que pour un quart d'heure pas plus.

- Si c'est pour son mec il n'est jamais en retard…

Et si ? J'ai une idée. On sonna à la porte trois fois, j'ouvris normalement et fit rentrer le petit blond qui se précipita pour aller voir Sasuke.

- En avance ? Et le ''Bonjour'' malpolis.

- Bonjour beau-frère.

Il venait de balancer cette phrase comme si c'était habituel et avec un large sourire qui plus est.

- Au fait dis à Sasuke qu'il peut se promener dans la maison sans crainte. Les parents sont partis.

- Ok beau-frère.

Il décampa comme un lapin pourchassé par son prédateur. Je l'imaginais bien avec des oreilles de lapin et une queue en pompon. Malheureusement ce petit lapin était en train de courir vers son prédateur. Je ricana et soupira.

Sasuke descendit les escaliers en courant avec Naruto à ces côtés. Nos rapports étaient vraiment devenus meilleur depuis sa TS (Tentative de Suicide).

- Abrutis courez pas dans les…

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que Sasuke se fit un croche-patte. Je le rattrapa extrémise sous les yeux ébahis de Naruto.

- J'allais dire quoi Sasuke ?

- Escaliers, grand frère.

Il se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents, il était mignon lorsqu'il ne restait pas de glace. Naruto vint reprendre son amant de mes bras tout sourire lui aussi. Après mieux réflexion je me demandais si Naruto n'était pas en train de le contaminer.

- On mange quoi aujourd'hui grand frère ?

- Je sais pas qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

- J'aimerais faire notre recette légendaire à Na-kun.

Na-kun ?..

- Si on a les ingrédients pourquoi pas ?

- Tu plaisantes grand-frère ? Notre frigo est toujours plein.

- Oui tu as raison.

- C'est quoi cette recette ?

- Un recette que moi et Itachi avons crées. Elle ne peut être préparé que par un binôme compatible.

- C'est complexe pour Naruto je pense. Il voulait savoir quel type de plat.

- Mince, désolé Naruto. C'est un plat à base de nouilles.

- Je préfère ça S'suke.

On rigola ensemble un petit moment mais je calma la situation rapidement.

- Juste avant laissez moi aller voir mes mails.

- Bien sûr.

Mon frère tira son amant dehors tandis que j'allais voir qui serait libre ce soir pour venir chez moi. Malheureusement toutes mes ''connaissances'' étaient prises ce soir. J'entendis Naruto et mon frère rire aux éclats avant d'entendre un silence religieux.

- Respirez abrutis ou vous allez mourir.

Je soupira et éteignis l'ordinateur. J'allai dehors pour appeler les deux diables qui arrivèrent main dans la main.

- On va préparer les ''Ginmen'' Sasuke ?

- Oui grand frère. Viens Na-kun.

Il tira son amant jusqu'à la cuisine en sautillant. Sasuke ressemblait de plus en plus à Naruto gamin et ça me faisait flipper.

Quand je rentra à mon tour dans la cuisine Naruto était en train de mettre le tablier à Sasuke, et j'y eu aussi droit.

Sasuke prépara le plan de travail avec les différents ustensiles et aliments. Quand Naruto eut terminé de mettre mon tablier je l'embrassa sur la joue pour énerver Sasuke.

- Viens là débile de frère !

- J'arrive.

Je me dirigea vers la chaîne hi-fi et l'alluma.

- T'es prêt Sasuke ?

- Yep !

Il hocha la tête pour bien confirmer et je mis la musique en route (Hip hop remix 2010 ('Street Dance' 3D)(Club Battle)(Best D).

On aiguisa les couteaux pendant (0:00 à 0:10), on éplucha les carottes, toujours en rythme (0:10 à 0:28) avant de s'attaquer aux oignons qui étaient à éplucher et couper en cubes (0:28 à 0:41). Je pris ensuite la charge de remplir une casserole d'eau pendant que Sasuke allumait le gaz (0:41 à 0:54). Je posa la casserole sur le feu et Sasuke coupait les carottes en rondelles (0:54 à 1:03). Je rajoute quelques épices dans l'eau bouillante. (1:03 à 1:12). Pendant ce temps Sasuke tranche les tomates. Sasuke monte, ensuite, sur mes épaules et sort les nouilles du placard (1:12 à 1:25). Je largue mon frère à terre dans la plus grande délicatesse (1:25 à 1:30). Ce dernier plongea les légumes dans la casserole (1:30 à 1:40). Je sortis une casserole et Sasuke les naruto (1:40 à 1:50). On rangea le plan de travail et on mit les naruto rapidement à la poêle (1:50 à 2:04). Pendant notre petite pose Sasuke entraîna Naruto dans une petite danse, assez drôle à mon goût (2:04 à 2:40). Quelques secondes après se fut moi qui entraîna Sasuke dans une danse hip-hop (2:40 à 2:55). J'égouttai les légumes et les nouilles que j'avais mis à cuire durant la danse de Naruto et de Sasuke, pendant que ce dernier allait chercher la poudre argentée (2:55 à 3:13). A 3 minutes 21 de la chanson les nouilles étaient réparties dans trois bols différents, parsemées de légumes. Sasuke prit une poignée de poudre qu'il divisa aléatoirement en trois, saupoudrant les nouilles. Pour terminer il ajouta un petit peu d'eau bouillante dans les trois bols et les nouilles prirent la couleur de la poudre, avant de rajouter les naruto.

Naruto regarda le résultat avec de grand yeux. Je fis un sourire satisfait et plongea les baguettes avant de déposer les trois bols sur un plateau et d'enlever mon tablier. Sasuke se fit aider par Naruto et ils s'embrassèrent une fois le tablier enlevé. Je déposa le plateau sur la table de la salle à manger quand mon portable sonna. Je le regarda, Sasori m'avait envoyé un message.

« Salut BG, moi je serais libre ce soir mais fais vite. 3 »

Je souriais.

« Pourquoi devrais-je me presser ? »

« - 3 – Avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'arrive. »

Je déposa mon téléphone sans lui répondre et appela les deux papouilleurs à table.

Naruto fut surpris par le goût des nouilles ''succulentes''. Je termina mon bol avant eux.

- Au fait, je vous laisse seuls pour la soirée.

Sasuke faillit s'étouffer tandis que Naruto se mit à sourire.

- J'ai à faire chez…

- Un de tes bouches trous ?

- S'suke c'est pas gentil de dire ça.

- Il a raison… Je vais chez Sasori.

- Et la revendication de Père ?

- Vous êtes assez grands pour ne pas faire de bêtises.

Je me leva et pris mon manteau.

- Rentres tard surtout, beau-frère.

Je lui souris et ferma la porte derrière moi. Sasori n'habitait pas loin et puis à part mettre le feu à leur derrière je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait arriver.

Il ne faisait pas très froid et c'était agréable de marcher dans les ruelles à peine éclairées.

J'arrivai un peu plus tard devant la porte de Sasori. Je toqua et ce que je vis m'était presque irréel.

* * *

><p>Sas : Enfin je peux me promener en liberté.<p>

Nar : Et tu peux courir surtout.

Ita : Vous êtes des diables.

Sas & Nar : * **câlin à Itachi *** Oui !

* * *

><p>Mot de l'auteur : Je suis désolé si vous avez trouvé ce passage « extrêmement chiant » mais c'est un chapitre ''relieur''. Je ne pouvais donc pas m'en passer. Je vous promets que le prochain sera mieux.<p>

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre Itachi va faire la connaissance d'un jeune homme plutot mignon à son goût. Coup de foudre ?<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre : Nouvelle connaissance<p> 


	11. Nouvelle connaissance

_Précédemment Mikoto et Fugaku sont partis pour quelques jours, laissant Itachi et Sasuke seuls. Itachi devait faire attention à ce que Naruto ne voit pas Sasuke mais étant un gentil grand frère il laissa volontiers Naruto rentrer dans la demeure. Il prépara à manger avec Sasuke et, à table, leur annonça qu'ils allaient rester seuls pour la soirée : Il devait aller ''voir'' Sasori._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nouvelle connaissance<strong>

* * *

><p>Un vrai canon m'ouvrit la porte. Il avait des yeux azurs encore plus profonds que ceux de Naruto et ses cheveux… Blonds mais pas seulement, je dirais plus blonds comme les blés qui dorent au soleil. Les cheveux longs, une longue frange cachant complètement son œil gauche. Au dos ils étaient attachés en queue de cheval haute. Je voulais les toucher, les sentir…<p>

- Euh… Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?

Sa voix… Etais-je entrain d'halluciner ou il avait un timbre fragile ? Ce son si doux à mes oreilles. Je tendis ma main sans m'en rendre compte et lui caressa la joue tendrement. Il se mit à rougir doucement.

- Mon...Monsieur, que faites-vous ?

Ces rougeurs magnifiques allaient si bien avec ce corps, cette peau. Moins bronzée que celle de Naruto mais si caramélisée. Je voulais la goûter.

- Sa...SASORI !

Je sortis de ma rêverie par la présence d'une main sur mon avant-bras.

- Relâches le !

- Comment ?

Je me rendis compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire.

- Désolé je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

L'ange blond se cacha derrière Sasori.

- Itachi il faudrait que tu arrêtes avec ce genre de chose.

- Désolé…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas il ne te fera rien Deidara.

Deidara… Ce nom me disait quelque chose. Le petit ange sortit du dos de Sasori comme si rien ne c'était passé.

- Bonsoir, mon nom est Deidara et je suis ravis de faire votre connaissance.

Il me tendit la main avec un sourire radieux. Encore plus radieux que celui de… Non, ça suffit ! Je fais une fixation ou quoi ?! Je lui pris la main.

- Bonsoir, moi c'est Itachi et je suis tout aussi ravis de faire ta connaissance.

Je me tourna vers Sasori.

- Tu peux me dire qui c'est plus clairement ?

- C'est mon cousin.

- Cousin ? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout.

- Je sais. Au fait j'ai un rendez-vous tu peux le garder ?

- Comment ? Mais…

- J'avais bien dit qu'il fallait être plus rapide.

- Et je peux savoir avec qui ?

- Sakura.

- Saku.. !

- S'il te plait.

Il joint ses mains et se courba. Je ne pus qu'accepter et puis ça m'arrangeai d'être seul avec Deidara.

- Vas-y.

- Merci beaucoup Tachou.

Il me sauta dans les bras et m'embrassa. Deidara détourna le regard.

- Bon j'y vais.

Il prit sa sacoche, son manteau et détala.

- Tu as quel âge pour avoir besoin d'un baby-sitter ?

- Sasori prend soin de moi, un peu trop je trouve aussi.

Il se mit à rire. Non je ne dois pas refaire une fixation…

- Je peux rentrer ?

- Bien sûr.

En passant à côté de lui un doux parfum m'enivra. Je continua tout de même à marcher droit pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il me servit une tasse de thé et s'assit en tailleur sur le divan.

- Vous faites quoi comme travail Itachi-sama ?

- Ninja supérieur.

- Ouah ! Moi aussi je suis ninja mais de classe moyenne.

Un silence s'imposa. Je buvais tranquillement mon thé tandis que Deidara se tortillait une mèche de cheveux en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Je le fixais du coin de l'œil et j'eus comme un flash : une image érotique.

Je laissa ma tasse tomber à terre, trop émus. Deidara se précipita sur les débris et les ramassèrent uns par uns. Je me pencha pour l'aider.

- Je suis désolé.

- Se n'est pas grave.

Je me coupa, légèrement, le doigts mais assez pour que la coupure saigne. Deidara le remarqua et me prit le doigts pour le porter à sa bouche innocemment. Je sera les dents pour contrôler mes réactions se bousculant. Je ferma les yeux et rougit un peu. Il enleva mon doigts de sa bouche.

- Itachi-sama ?

Je rouvris les yeux et aperçu son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Il se rapprocha encore et posa son front contre le mien.

- Vous êtes rouge et pourtant vous n'avez pas de fièvre.

- Ah...Ah bon…

- Vous devez être stressé. Vous savez jouer à la wii ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tenez, prenez une manette je vais jeter les débris.

Je me dirigea vers le placard sous la télévision et pris deux manettes. En revenant m'asseoir j'aperçus le téléphone de Deidara s'allumer, en fond d'écran… Moi ? Quand j'étais gamin ? Je n'eus le temps de m'en dire plus que le portable s'éteignit en même temps que la venue de Deidara.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et alluma la télévision.

- Deidara on s'est déjà vu ?

- Je… Je ne pense pas.

Tiens, il n'aurait pas rougit ?

- Sinon on joue à quoi ?

- Qu'importe t'en qu'on peut se donner des gages.

- Ok mais on mets les gages après le jeu.

- Compris.

Il mit un de ses jeux favoris et perdu dés la première manche.

* * *

><p>Itachi : J'ai enfin le béguin pour quelqu'un.<p>

Auteur : Il ne me reste plus qu'a savoir si je te le laisse ou pas. * **Sadique ***

Itachi : Méchant(e)…

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre une boulette se prépare.<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre : Troublé ?<p> 


	12. Troublé ?

_Précédemment Itachi fait la rencontre de Deidara, un jeune blond, plus canon que Naruto à son goût. Sasori le lui laisse en t'en que baby-sitter tandis qu'il part en rendez-vous avec Sakura. Deidara et Itachi se mettent à jouer à la wii._

* * *

><p><em>Attention ce chapitre est un minuscule bébé avant le début du Lemon.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Troublé<strong>

* * *

><p>Au début j'étais gentil en lui demandant de détacher ses cheveux. Dès qu'il enleva son élastique ils tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules frêles à première vue. Ils avaient une apparence si douce. Puis au fur et à mesure il dût enlever son haut, faire le chat et me donner des informations sur lui. Je voulais le voir de plus en plus mignon et savoir qui il était.<p>

- As-tu une histoire de cœur ?

- Disons que… J'ai quelqu'un en tête.

- Pourquoi suis-je ton fond d'écran ?

- Comment vous l'avez vu ?!

- Il s'est allumé. Alors ?

- Sasori m'a parlé de vous et j'ai fait des… recherches.

Je le regarda étonné. Quelles recherches et de quel genre ?

- J'ai faim. Vous voulez de la glace Itachi-sama ?

- Pourquoi pas.

En tout cas il savait détourner une conversation à perfection. Il partit à fond de train les joues rouges.

J'éteignis la télé et l'attendu patiemment. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux coupelles, deux cuillères et le pot de glace. Il les posa sur la table basse et retourna à la cuisine. Je nous servis le temps qu'il revienne.

- J'avais oublié la chantilly.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé.

- De la glace sans chantilly c'est comme une explosion sans fumée.

Il déboucha la bombe et pressa la gâchette sans que rien ne sorte.

- Pourquoi ? Elle est neuve et on l'a utilisé hier avec Sasori.

- Si tu essayais de la secouer.

- Ah oui pas bête. Merci Itachi-sama.

Il commença à la secouer sans remettre le bouchon.

- At… Attends Dei…

* * *

><p>Deidara : <strong>se détache les cheveux<strong>

Itachi : K-O

Deidara : **enlève son haut**

Itachi : K-O

Deidara : **fait le chat**

Itachi : K-o

Auteur : Résultats. Deidara gagne le combat menant 3 à 0.

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre Deidara n'aura pas loupé Itachi et il va en payer les conséquences.<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre : Liaison nouvelle (part-1)<p> 


	13. Liaison nouvelle (part-1)

_Précédemment Itachi et Deidara ont joué à la wii avec des gages. Deidara perdait souvent et devait se plier aux gages d'Itachi. Ils eurent une conversation que Deidara préféra détourner en proposant de la glace à la chantilly._

* * *

><p><em>!\ Début Lemon /!\_

* * *

><p><strong>Liaison nouvelle (part 1)<strong>

* * *

><p>La bêtise ne loupa pas et je me retrouva avec de la chantilly sur le visage et le bas ventre. C'est bizarre mais je n'en était nullement étonné.<p>

- Itachi-sama ! Désolé.

A bien y réfléchir ce qui m'étonna le plus fût sa réaction. Il vint récupérer du bout de sa langue la chantilly qui était sur mon visage. Je ne trouvais pas ça dégouttant et j'étais pas mécontent en fin de compte.

- Deidara pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Ben, on est seul et… Je veux dire !… Je n'aime pas gaspiller la nourriture !

- Seulement ça ?

Je le laissais faire, ne laissant aucun sentiment m'effleurer. Mais je ne pus me retenir trop longtemps car il vint aussi lécher mon entre-jambes.

- Deidara…

- Oui Itachi-sama ?

On se regarda intensément pendant un instant. Je lui pris le menton et c'est lui qui vint chercher mes lèvres. Je plaça mes mains dans le bas de son dos et lui lécha la nuque. Il ne me repoussait pas à mon grand plaisir.

- Itachi-sama finissons notre glace avant.

- J'ai un autre projet pour cette glace.

- Comment ?

Je me leva et le fit s'allonger sur le canapé avant de me mettre à califourchon sur lui. Son parfum me rè-enivra tout d'un coup. Je passa ma main sur son torse et l'embrassa tendrement. Il souleva son genoux jusqu'à mon entre-jambe pour presser doucement mon érection avec un sourire rieur. Je repris mon équilibre sur trois membres pour utiliser ma main gauche afin de baisser mon pantalon. Deidara m'y aida en posant sa main sur la mienne. Quand mon pantalon fût totalement retiré mon Ange Blond commençait déjà à enlever le sien. Je le regardais faire dans les moindres détails. Il rougissait un peu mais pas tellement pour quelqu'un qui se préparait à faire ce genre de chose.

- Je… Je vous excite Itachi-sama ?

- Tu as de l'expérience ?

- N… Non c'est ma première fois.

- On va y aller doucement alors.

- Non ! Je… Je veux que vous vous fassiez plaisir…

Un silence s'installa, c'était sa première fois et il me demandait d'aller à ma vitesse.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Com… Combien de fois vous l'avez fait d'affilé avec Saso-kun ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je veux simplement savoir.

- Mmmh… Avec Sasori j'ai dût le faire deux fois.

- Alors faisons le trois fois.

- Comment ?

- Je veux surpasser mon cousin.

- Tu ne me repousses pas simplement pour pouvoir surpasser ton cousin ?

- Non. J'ai de réels sentiments pour vous Itachi-sama.

Il m'entoura le cou de ses bras et s'éleva jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je passa un de mes bras dans son dos pour l'aider à se soutenir le temps du baiser. Il tendit son cou pour aller jusqu'à mon oreille.

- Itachi-sama… Je vous veux.

Il sourit et m'enleva mon T-shirt avant de se recoucher.

- Deidara…

Je lui caressa les hanches sans le brusquer, lui embrassant le torse.

- Itachi-sama… Vous allez me laisser après ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je ne serais qu'une conquête de plus ?

- Qui t'a mis cette idée en tête ?

- Saso-kun. Il m'a tout raconté de vous.

- Je vois… Oui je suis frivole mais toi…

- Moi ?

Il se souleva sur ses avant-bras, impatient d'entendre la suite de cette réponse.

- Toi j'ai eu le coup de foudre.

Je le regarda sérieusement pour lui prouver. Il rougissait et ses yeux tremblaient de bonheur intense.

- Itachi-sama je vous aime. Je vous aime de tout mon cœur.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un disait qu'il m'aimait. Je l'embrassa langoureusement comme seule réponse. Il me repoussa un peu par l'épaule pour pouvoir reprendre son air. Je brisa donc le baiser et me dirigea vers ses mamelons que je lapa abondamment. Ils commencèrent à durcir sous les gémissements cadencés de Deidara.

- Itachi-sama… Pénétrez moi…

- Tiens bon encore un peu Deidara.

Je tendis le bras pour attraper le pot de glace sur la table et ma veste.

- Que faites-vous Itachi-sama ?

Je trempa un doigt dans le pot de glace et en mis sur la bouche de Deidara avant de lui lécher. Il fût étonné et tandis que je pensais qu'il allait ronchonner il me demanda tendrement de recommencer. Je le refis sans crainte, sauf qu'il ouvrit la bouche lorsque j'allais appliquer la glace sur ses lèvres. Il engloba mon doigt et le suçota, faisant tourner sa langue autour. Par une pression sur cette dernière je lui fit entrouvrir la bouche et y glissa ma langue, qui alla rejoindre la sienne. Tandis qu'un ballet secret se déroulait entre nous deux je versa de la glace sur le corps de Deidara. Il était parcouru de frissons et ses yeux mi-clos miroitaient. Je brisa le baiser enflammé en m'élevant un peu, laissant un filon de salive vanillé relier nos bouches. Je me pencha pour ramasser la glace aux coins de ses lèvres.

- Itachi-sama… La glace va tâcher le canapé…

Je lui fis un sourire sadique et lécha son corps, récupérant la glace qui s'écoulait tout au long de son corps. Je m'éternisais sur ses mamelons, ses abdomens pas très marqués et sa nuque. Je dévia ma trajectoire pour aller récupérer un filon qui glissait sur le côté de son ventre, au creux de ses hanches. Je sentis un frisson intense venant de Deidara lorsque j'arrivai dans le creux. Je releva donc le regard vers lui, il soupirait doucement d'extase et me regardait lui aussi, les yeux encore mi-clos.

- Itachi-sama… S'il vous plaît… Je suis prêt…

Je laissa glisser mes mains le long de ses jambes, le caressant du bout des doigts.

- Es-tu sûr ?

- Oui. Je veux devenir une de vos conquêtes.

Je glissa ma main dans une poche interne de ma veste et en sortis un petit tube.

- Itachi-sama ?

- Il faut te préparer Deidara.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas !

- Mais ça va te blesser sinon.

- Blessez moi alors !

- Deidara je suis désolé mais je préfère te préparer. Lorsque tu seras habitué à moi on en mettra plus.

- Promis ? On le fera encore ensemble ?

- Oui je te le promet.

- Alors préparez moi et n'attendez plus !

- Tu changes rapidement d'avis.

J'ouvris le tube et laissa le liquide couler sur mes doigts sous les yeux de Deidara. Il était entrain d'enlever son caleçon pour me laisser le passage libre jusqu'à son intimité.

- Tu es pressé Deidara ?

- Je veux simplement vous appartenir le plus vite possible.

Je lui écarta un peu plus les jambes pour pouvoir le préparer plus facilement.

- Deidara… Je vais y aller doucement pour commencer.

* * *

><p>Itachi : Tu chauffes facilement Deidara.<p>

Deidara : LA FERME !

Auteur : Je pense qu'Itachi va remonter le précédent score XD

Deidara : **regard mauvais**

Auteur : **sifflote** J'ai rien dit…

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre la vraie partie lemon va commencer.<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre : Liaison nouvelle (part-2)<p>

* * *

><p>Petit mot en plus de l'auteur : Je suis désolé si ce chapitre arrive très tard mais j'ai eu des soucis, puis le lycée, puis des soucis… Et ainsi de suite donc voilà mais je vous promet que l'histoire continue à s'écrire tout de même. Merci encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre.<p> 


	14. Liaison nouvelle (part-2)

_Précédemment, après quelques péripéties Deidara avoua en quelque sorte qu'Itachi lui plaisait. Itachi ne résista pas longtemps au charme du « petit » blond. Alors qu'il tentait une approche et pensait se faire rejeter, Deidara, suivit sa pensée et ne l'empêcha de rien. Au contraire il l'invita à aller plus loin. C'est alors que même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps ils laissèrent leur corps s'exprimer._

* * *

><p><em>!\ Lemon /!\_

* * *

><p><strong>Liaison nouvelle (part-2)<strong>

* * *

><p>Je posa délicatement mon index et mon majeur à son entrée et augmenta doucement la pression pour les faire pénétrer. Il eu juste un petit sursaut lorsqu'ils furent en lui.<p>

- Hung… Caressez moi de l'intérieur… Itachi-sama…

Je bougea doucement mes doigts, effleurant sa paroi. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court et il bougeait ses hanches afin de trouver la position la plus confortable. De l'autre main je pris l'initiative de lui caresser sa verge, déjà bien tendue.

- Itachi-sama… Vos doigts… enfoncez les encore…

Je fis ce qu'il demanda et termina de les rentrer complètement. Deidara se courba légèrement sans bruit. On termina sa préparation doucement et, alors que je m'apprêtais à mettre du lubrifiant sur mon pénis, Deidara me prit le flacon des mains.

- Je veux vous le faire…

Il glissa sous moi et mit du liquide dans le creux de ses mains. Il prit avec douceur mon membre et le masturba un peu pour le lubrifier.

- Vous aimez Itachi-sama ?

- Oui, mais ne perdons pas de temps.

Je le remonta et souleva ses hanches. Il hocha la tête comme pour me donner l'autorisation et j'enfonçai ma verge en lui, tranquillement. Les yeux de Deidara s'arrondirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit. Je l'embrassa langoureusement et on entendis un cri étouffé. Il s'accrocha à mon dos, le griffant un peu. Je ne bougea plus une fois que je fus rentré complètement. Le souffle de mon ange blond s'intensifia un peu et le mien devint plus saccadé.

- I… Itachi-sama… bougez… bougez en moi…

Je le regarda tendrement et commença mes vas-et-viens. Il gémit violemment lors du premier et adoucit sa voix petit à petit.

- Je vous aime… Itachi… sama…

Je gardais une allure régulière pour ne pas lui faire de mal, n'allant pas très loin en lui. Deidara ne fût pas longtemps d'accords avec cette allure et donnait de temps en temps quelques coups de hanches contre moi pour que ma pénétration soit plus profonde.

- Pourquoi vous retenez-vous ?..

- Deidara n'en demande pas trop à ton corps pour le moment.

- Mais je vous veux Sama !l'œil

Je me retenais pour ne pas le dégoûter, c'est vrai, et ça m'étais extrêmement difficile de sentir ses muscles se contracter sous moi sans douleur.

- Itachi-sama… Je suis plus fort qu'il n'y paraît… Alors faites-vous plaisir.

- Deidara…

Je lui fis un sourire en coin et amena ses poignets au dessus de sa tête.

- Sois patient Deidara.

- Vous vous amusez de moi…

- Non, je prend soin de toi.

Je l'embrassa langoureusement, restant en lui. Je m'attardais, ne voulant plus le quitter. Deidara rougissait fortement et fus pris de secousses. Je brisa le baiser et me retira. Il était à bout de souffle j'étais sûrement resté un peu trop longtemps pour le baiser langoureux.

- Itachi-sama… Je perd patience…

- Deidara…

Je le pénétra de nouveau en l'embrassant pour éviter de nouveau un cri. Il libéra ses mains et en posa une dans mon dos et une dans mes cheveux.

- Itachi-sama… Plus profond…

Je me pencha au-dessus de lui, à son oreille.

- Je ne suis pas contre mais je tiens à te prévenir. Si je t'explore plus que maintenant je vais te faire découvrir un organe en toi que tu n'aurais jamais imaginé si sensible.

- Faites le moi découvrir alors, sans crainte.

Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et je vins les rejoindre. Il ferma les yeux et alors que j'allais donner mon coup de reins son téléphone sonna. Ça me déstabilisa et lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il tendit la main vers son portable mais je lui prit la main avant.

- Tu ne vas pas répondre j'espère.

Je lui embrassa l'épaule, ce qui lui donna des frissons.

- Mais… Itachi-sama…

Le téléphone s'éteignit et je ramena sa main vers son visage.

- Tu préférés répondre au téléphone ?

- Non… mais c'est… peut-être… Sasori-kun…

- Et alors ?

- Je pouvais… peut-être… gagner du temps…

Le fixe se met à sonner à son tour. C'était sûr : Sasori appelé.

- Oublies les sons autour de toi et focalise toi sur moi.

Il me regarda et hocha la tête. C'est à cet instant que je remarqua qu'il ruisselait déjà de sueur et que le coin de ses yeux avaient donnés naissance à de petites perles de larme. Je les lui lécha avec délicatesse.

- C'est beaucoup de sport et de douleur…

- Non Itachi-sama… Je me sens bien…

- Deidara… Tu fais beaucoup d'effort…

- Je vous aimes c'est tout.

Je soupira et me remis en position.

- Cette fois…

- Allez-y Ita… chi-sama…

Je l'embrassai et attrapai ses cuisses pour ne pas qu'il glisse. Le portable sonna de nouveau. Deidara brisa notre baiser et se mit sur le ventre pour mieux attraper son portable. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle et décrocha.

- Oui Saso-kun.

Je n'aimais pas du tout cette situation. Me laisser en plan ainsi…

- Non. On joue à a wii et je tiens à…

Je venais de lui lécher la nuque, trop impatient qu'il raccroche.

- Je tiens à… préciser qu'il est… très fort.

Je collai mon torse contre son dos et lui mordilla l'oreille.

- Non il ne me dérange… hung… pas…

Il ne savait plus comment réagir et je m'en amusais. Je laissais glisser mes doigts le long de son corps, le caressant.

- Oui je lui demanderais… de partir quand… j'en aurais… marre…

Je glissa mes mains sous lui et lui pinça les mamelons.

- Aaaah… Non tout… tout vas bien… Je te laisse… il est impatient de… de me battre…

Je pris le portable entre mes doigts et coupa l'appel.

- Itachi-sama ! On ne t'a pas appris à laisser les gens tranquilles quand ils sont au téléphone ? C'est mal polis !

- Tu penses pas que me laisser ainsi se n'est pas frustrant ?

- Réponds pas à ma question par une autre question !

- Je ne sais pas m'arrêter une fois lancé. Je t'ai prévenu non ?

- Oui mais de là à…

Je lui soulevai les hanches et lui écartai ses fesses. Il tournait à peine la tête et me regardait du coin de l'œil.

- Itachi-sama ne vous occupez pas de mes réactions… Je peux tout supporter pour vous…

- Tu es si sûr de toi Deidara. Mets ta main devant ta bouche.

- Itachi-sama ?

Il me regarda intrigué mais le fit quand même.

- Bien maintenant je vais te dire ce qui va se passer. Je vais y aller à ma vitesse donc si tu as envie de hurler soit tu te mords la main soit tu serres les dents fermement. Je ne veux pas entendre de plaintes, ni de stop.

Il hocha la tête et regarda devant lui. Je mis ma verge à son entrée et le pénétrai d'un coup sec et profond. Il se courba violemment sous mon coup et se mordit à sang. Je continuai tout de même en m'enfonçant toujours plus.

Mon souffle se synchronisait avec le sien : court et rapide. J'avais dut mal à admettre que c'était sa première fois. Son corps ne gênait aucuns de mes mouvements et les accompagnait mieux que ceux de mes ex.

Je l'entendais de temps en temps murmurer des : ''Plus vite plus fort'' entre ses gémissements. Je voyais qu'il se retenais de toutes ses forces pour ne pas jouir avant moi. Je l'explorais de plus en plus pour trouver son point faible. Ce ne fus pas long car dans la minute qui suivit il se cambra à s'en casser le dos sous un hurlement tellement sensuel que je m'arrêtais. Je me retirai et lui embrassai le creux des reins.

- Ça va Deidara ?

- Oui… Ita… Itachi… sama…

Je le retournai sur le dos et l'embrassai.

- Itachi-sama… encore…

- Deidara je te propose de te reposer.

- Non je… je n'ai pas jouis et vous non plus !

- Deidara se n'est pas le but…

- Mais je le veux !

- Tu es un gamin Deidara.

- Peut être mais… ce gamin sait ce qu'il veut et… c'est vous.

Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou et intensifia son regard. Je soupirai et passai mes mains sur ses hanches qu'il avait surélevées.

- Terminons ensemble Itachi-sama…

- D'accord Deidara.

Je le pénétrai encore avec autant d'intensité que la dernière. Il se courba et crocheta ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

- Itachi-sama !

Il était sur le bord de la rupture. Ses yeux mi-clos me regardaient impatients. Ses joues étaient rougies par la chaleur de notre ébat. Je plaçai de nouveau un coup sur son point faible et il se cambra de nouveau. Il tira un peu plus sur ses mains et détacha mes cheveux. Ceux-ci retombèrent sur mes épaules. Je ne saurais jamais comment il me vit mais lorsqu'il me vit ainsi il ne put se retenir. Je me retrouvai avec les abdominaux parsemés du sperme de mon ange qui tremblait de tout son corps, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je lui pris les mains et l'embrassai tendrement.

- Itachi-sama… Désolé… Je n'ai pas put… me retenir…

- Se n'est pas grave Deidara.

Je lui caressai la joue, chassant du pouce ses larmes. Il pressa sa joue contre ma main en fermant les yeux et en souriant.

- Itachi-sama…

- Deidara ?

- Utilisez moi… encore… pour vous… soulager…

- Tu penses tenir ?

- Oui… Mais… Laissez moi faire…

Je me retirai de lui sous un de ses tressaillements. Il se souleva et me fit m'allonger à mon tour. Il se plaça au dessus de moi et s'empala doucement sur ma verge. Il serrait les dents en fermant les yeux. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider à se maintenir. Il posa ses mains sur mon ventre et commença ses vas-et-viens verticaux.

- Deidara… Tu es sublime…

Il ouvrit les yeux doucement, la bouche entre-ouverte et les cheveux plaqués par la sueur.

- Ita-sama…

Un flash se fit en moi. L'image érotique de tout à l'heure était la même que celle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. De plus le ''Ita-sama'' qu'il susurra me déstabilisa, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et jouis dans mon ange. Il gémit de surprise en se tenant droit avant de se recroqueviller sur moi. Je me retirai doucement et le pris dans mes bras.

* * *

><p>Dei : <strong>saute dans les bras d'Itachi<strong> Merci pour ce moment inoubliable !

Ita : **lui caresse la joue** Et se ne sera pas le seul…

Dei : Tu veux qu'on le fasse encore ?

Ita : **mine déconfite** Heu… J'ai plus la force…

Dei : Dommage…

Ita : {Mais où va-t-il puiser toute son énergie?}

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre Sasori va s'énerver.<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre : Surpris<p> 


	15. Surpris

_Précédemment Itachi et Deidara ont exprimé leur passion mutuelle lors d'un rapport sexuel._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Surpris<strong>

* * *

><p>- Je t'ai fais mal Deidara ?<p>

Il se serra un peu plus à moi, mettant sa joue contre mon torse.

- Non Itachi-sama… Je suis heureux…

- Deidara tu…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Sasori rentra terrifié avant de devenir colérique. Il vint vers nous et souleva Deidara en le tenant fermement par le poignet.

- Saso-kun ?!

Il attrapa le portable de Deidara et lui mit devant les yeux.

- Tu pensais décrocher où tu étais trop occupé à faire l'amour ?

Deidara me regarda ravi, mais Sasori le fit vite revenir sur Terre en attrapant ses cheveux et les lui tirant en arrière.

- Saso-kun !? Tu me fais mal !

- Et lui sa douleur étais plus douce ?

- Sasori ne t'en prend pas à Deidara c'est…

- FERME LA ! Je pensais pas que tu sauterais un mineur.

- Un mineur ?

Deidara était en pleurs.

- Saso-kun ferme la aussi !

Je regarda l'ange blond qui essayait de se libérer tant bien que mal. Il n'avait pas l'air si jeune… Sasori lâcha son cousin au bout d'un moment et ce dernier tomba à terre.

- Je t'ordonne de sortir de chez moi et de ne plus t'approcher de mon cousin !

- Attends Sasori. Parlons de tout ça plus calmement.

- SORS !

Il me lança une manette wii que j'esquivai.

- Saso-kun arrêtes !

- J'arrêterais lorsqu'il sera sortit !

- Ok… Je sors mais laisse moi m'habiller.

Je me levai pour commencer à m'habiller tandis que Sasori habillait lui même son cousin qui ne voulais pas me laisser partir.

Une fois habiller je regardai Deidara, qui s'arrêta de gesticuler.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

Il perdit le sourire et baissa le regard. Il tremblait.

- Je… J'ai… J'ai 17 ans. Mais je peux prendre ce genre de décision seul !

Il se délivra de l'emprise de Sasori et se jeta dans mes bras.

- Je vous aime, contre mon âge, contre ma taille et contre les réprimandes que tout le monde pourrait nous faire sur notre relation.

Il fondit en larmes, s'accrochant à moi. Je le pris à mon tour dans mes bras.

- Deidara pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

- J'avais peur que vous ne vouliez pas…

- Itachi ne refuse jamais une partie de jambes en l'air.

- Sasori on se passerait bien de tes commentaires.

Il soupira et alluma le portable de Deidara. Il tapota dessus comme s'il écrivait un message.

- Saso-kun ! Lâches mon portable ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Je préviens ta mère.

- QUOI ?!

Deidara le rejoignit un peu en colère. Sasori lui tendit son portable devant les yeux. Deidara s'arrêta et regarda son portable, il le prit délicatement avant de sauter au cou de Sasori. Ce dernier soupira et alla dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>- Je vais dormir.<p>

Dei : **embrasse Itachi**

Ita : **approfondit le baiser**

Saso : **soupir et les sépare** Vous allez arrêter OUI !?

Dei : Non jamais !

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre Sasori va donner son accord et Deidara va devoir changer ses habitudes.<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre : Accord<p> 


	16. Accord

_Précédemment Sasori a surpris Itachi et Sasori ensemble après leur débat. Suite à ça il s'est énerver et à ordonner à Itachi de ne plus voir Deidara._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Accord<strong>

* * *

><p>Deidara vint vers moi le sourire aux lèvres et en sautillant. Il me montra son téléphone et le message de Sasori.<p>

''Félicitation cousin tu t'es trouvé le meilleur Seme de la Terre. S'il ne prend pas soin de toi tu me le dis ; ) Fais quand même attention à toi, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut avoir en tête. Et la prochaine fois faites le ailleurs que sur mon canapé - -'

Dernière chose : Vous avez intérêts à tout RANGER !''

Je venais à peine de terminer de lire que Deidara m'embrassa. Je ricanai un peu et le pris dans mes bras pour prolonger le baiser.

- Itachi-sama vous voulez dormir ici ?

- Je suis désolé mais j'ai mon petit frère à surveiller…

- Sasuke Uchiwa. C'est ça ?

- Oui, tu t'es bien renseigné.

Je lui embrassai le front, prit mon manteau et sortit dehors. Deidara me rattrapa un peu plus loin et me prit par le bras.

- Itachi-sama ! Vous avez oublié votre élastique.

Il m'ouvrit la main et me glissa l'élastique noir au creux de ma paume. Je le pris et lui passai au poignet.

- Garde le. Se sera mon premier cadeau.

Deidara rougit et se détacha les cheveux de nouveau. Il glissa à son tour son élastique rouge autour de mon poignet.

- Alors je vous donne, moi aussi, le mien.

- Si tu le souhaites.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à repartir il ma tira par la manche.

- Quand ?

- Quoi ?

- Quand es-ce qu'on se reverra ?

Je le pris par la taille et lui mordis le cou.

- Avant que cette marque ne disparaisse. Je te le promet.

- Itachi… sama…

- Deidara peux-tu arrêter avec tes ''sama'' ?

- Mais vous…

- Et avec tes ''vous'' aussi.

- Je dois vous… euh… t'appeler comment alors ?

- Comme tu le souhaites tant que tu arrêtes avec cette ''supériorité''.

- Je sais pas…

- Dei-chan.

- O/O Ou...Oui ?

- …

- Oui, Ita… kun ?

Je lui fis un sourire et l'embrassa avant de partir pour de bon. Le froid était plus présent qu'en venant et les étoiles n'avaient pas finis de briller.

* * *

><p>Dei : Tu pars comme ça sans m'aider à ranger !<p>

Ita : Désolé mais on m'avait ordonné de partir tu te rappelles ?

Dei : Saso !

Saso : Ne commencez pas à m'énerver ou je fais en sorte que vous ne vous voyez plus.

Dei : Tu ne ferais pas ça ?

Saso : Oh que si.

Dei : Non !

Auteur : Ne t'inquiète pas Dei-chan je ne le laisserais pas faire.

Dei : **saute dans les bras de Lyncan** Ma sauveuse !

Ita : Comment tu as appelé mon ange blond ?

Auteur : Dei-chan.

Ita : **active ses sharingans**

Auteur : **soupir** Tu es finalement comme ton frère…

Ita : **désactive ses pupilles et grogne**

Dei : Ne t'inquiète pas Ita-kun je n'appartiens qu'à toi ! 3

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre on va laisser Itachi se reposer un peu.<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre : Repos<p> 


	17. Repos

_Une fin de soirée pour nos deux grands tourtereaux qui se termine finalement bien : Sasori a accepté leur relation, les premiers cadeaux échangés et les surnoms sont enfin donnés…_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Repos<strong>

* * *

><p>Quand je rentrai tout était silencieux. Je pensais que les deux diablotins s'étaient endormis après avoir tout donné mais, étrangement, je les retrouvai devant la télévision éteinte, main dans la main, assis côte à côte. J'allai chercher une couverture que je leur mis sur leurs épaules. Sasuke ouvrit doucement les yeux, pas très réactif.<p>

- Alors Brother ?

- Quoi ?

- Comment était Sasori cette fois ?

- Ben… Se n'était pas lui mais son cousin.

- Il est comment ?

- Euh… Naruto en plus grand et avec les cheveux longs.

- J'aimerais bien le voir.

Il se rendormit, trop fatigué par sa journée. Je leur embrassaire le front et leur souhaitère de beaux rêves avant de prendre mon portable et mon ordinateur pour aller dans mon lit.  
>En montant les escaliers je me reniflai et pris l'initiative de prendre ma douche avant de me détendre.<p>

Je rentrai dans ma chambre et me dirigeai vers la douche. Finalement j'optai pour un bain chaud. Je mis l'eau à couler avant de me déshabiller pour la seconde fois de la journée. Dans le miroir je pus admirer les magnifiques traces de griffures de Deidara. Elles n'étaient pas très profondes mais d'un pigment assez rouge. La plus impressionnante devait être celle de deux millimétres de profondeur et de quatre centimètres de long. (Oui il arrive à dire ça à l'œil nu XD ) Elles arboraient ma nuque et mes omoplates de toutes parts. Pourtant elles ne me faisaient pas mal et je m'extasiais à les regarder. Je me plongeais doucement dans l'eau chaude. Elle n'égalait pas la chaleur de la peau de mon ange et l'eau, même agréable, était moins réconfortante que la sueur acide du blond. C'était bien la première fois que je me rappelais autant d'une de mes conquêtes. Je reposais mes yeux sans m'en rendre compte, m'endormant petit à petit. Je me réveillai quelques minutes plus tard. L'eau du bain était déjà devenue froide. Je me lavai rapidement et sortis sans tarder de la baignoire. En menant ma main à mes cheveux mon regard se focalisa sur l'élastique couleur rouge de l'ange. Je soupirai et l'enlevai de mon poignet avant de le poser sur le rebord du lavabo. Je me séchai les cheveux, enfilai mon pyjama, composé d'un short noir, et allai m'installer sur mon lit avec l'ordinateur.

* * *

><p>Ita : Très court ce chapitre…<p>

Aut : ET alors ? Je peux pas passer 500 lignes pour dire que tu te reposes…

Sas & Nar : Et nous c'est quand qu'on redevient le couple principal ?

Aut : Bientôt. Je vais faire le dernier chapitre avec Itachi.

Ita : Enfin du vrai repos…

Aut : Je suis pas si méchante que ça si ?

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre Itachi va apprendre une faiblesse de Deidara qu'il va par la suite utiliser à sa guise.<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre : Rapide conversation<p> 


End file.
